


Fallings easy, but there is only one way up

by x103femke



Category: Uncharted
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 themes about uncharted,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The first time Chloe met Charlie was also the first time she saw Nathan Drake lose a fight. She couldn’t stop laughing when Nate introduced her to Charlie. They had so much fun that night, talking about cars, ancient stuff and annoying Nate. He looked like a kicked puppy and left early. The following days they texted back and fort and soon they were on a job together.


	2. Complicated

Things between Chloe and Elena were sometimes complicated. They both dated Nate and he both dumped them in an awful way. 3 years after the events of Shambala, Nate ran away from Elena and left a letter that he hated her and never loved her. They had a huge fight the night before about him going on a job again. The first thing Elena did was calling Chloe, she was the only one of her friends who understood this. Her heartache. Thing weren't that complicated after all.


	3. Making history

Nate always wanted to make history, make a name. He read books about Sir Francis Drake. Then he took his last name, he was an orphan after all. He did many research about him, the lost ships and the journeys and voyages he made. He wanted to be like him, be famous, be loved, be researched and be important. But everything he touched turned to shit, and he met the love of his life. Elena Fisher. After a while he was done making history.


	4. Rivalry

Nate and Harry both always wanted to be the best. Always wanted to climb the highest, run the fastest, learn the most languages possible and figure the puzzles out. It was a bad habbit, specially when you work together. That is why Harry needed him, only for him to help rob the artifact. Then just leave him. Nate would be fine after all, he could climb the best.


	5. Unbreakable

He kept coming back even though he hurt her time after time. She held her arms open, let him crash on her chouch and took care of him. She loved him, and she hoped he loved her back. When she had to leave him at the airport she even prayed that he would come back in one. She hoped their love was unbreakable.


	6. Obsession

His obsession got worse. It looked like he was addicted to adrenaline. At some certain point it wasn't about the money. At some certain he got hurt so badly that it almost ended his life. And then the enemy almost killed Elena. But after two years he still wanted to find artifacts. “Nate, this isn’t worth it.” Chloe said as he walked away, continued his obsession.


	7. Eternity

They were all looking for eternity. Lazervic, Marlow and Navarro. They were a threat to the world and Nathan thought stopping him would save the world. But he wanted eternity too. At least the money for it. He kept telling himself they were the bad guys and he was the good one. Maybe he was maybe he wasn’t but they all were after the same thing. Eternity.


	8. Gateway

Charlie and Chloe looked at each other. They were street racing. She was in her BMW M3 and Charlie in his Ford Mustang. They made top speed, zigzagging between cars ahead of them. They drifted the sharp corners. Raced through the green light, luckily green, as they reached their finish. One corner before they shot under the gateway, Chloe made a 180 screaming. “I won, definitely, loseeerrrr!!” She shouted and laughed. “Okay bright eyes, I’ll buy you diner.”


	9. Death

It looked like death was chasing him. Or he was chasing death. Everywhere he would go someone would get hurt, or attacked. Like that time in Tibet, the village didn't deserve it. No one did. But they got them into it. Lazaravic was after him, not after the people in the village. He wasn't chasing death or was he?


	10. Opportunities

Elena had got many opportunities from her work. She would travel around the world, filming the nature and history of the country's she would visit. She got into museums for free, see private collections, talk to people. She also got free courses to learn new languages, that is how she learned Tibetan. Her work is also were she learned that life wasn't fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Titel inspired by this song: http://youtu.be/Qu146oLMyOc  
> I highly recommend this song


End file.
